


存文28

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文28

番外.张生与马生

马生和张生在HK过中秋。

马妈妈打电话过来说想吃美心的网红月饼。

网红月饼早就售罄了，张生找Judy换了两张月饼券。

代价是帮阿昆和Judy看几天小孩，方便他们夫妻去过二人生活。

阿昆的儿子叫Tony。

刚刚五岁，年富力强，精力旺盛，能上九天揽月，敢下五洋捉鳖。

张生把Tony带回家，马生说：“你在外面有私生子了？”

Tony喊张生：“老豆！”

张生吓了一跳：“你别乱喊！”

马生哈哈大笑。

晚上张生和Tony在浴室泡澡。

Tony大声唱起了翡翠台播的儿童节目的主题曲。

马生在客厅一边写邮件一边跟他合唱。

他们早就给Tony准备好了卧室。

晚上睡到一半，张生和马生怀里冒出个小孩。

Tony说：“我怕黑，我不敢一个人睡。”

张生嗤之以鼻：“你是男孩子，怎么还怕黑？”

马生睡得迷迷糊糊：“我以前也怕黑。”

Tony问他：“那uncle你后来怎么又不怕黑了？”

马生闭着眼睛装睡。

Tony喊他：“uncle？uncle？”

张生捂住Tony的嘴教育他：“等你长大就知道啦。”

好巧不巧张生有两个deal要赶。

最近天天OT到深夜。

夜里前台买了宵夜来，张生一边吃三明治，一边刷手机。

马生最近工作很闲，FB上都是带着Tony吃喝玩乐的照片。

张生写邮件给马生，配了张咬了一口的三明治照片：“三明治好难吃啊。”

过了很久马生才回他：“刚去哄Tony睡觉了，没看到邮件。”

张生问：“你好喜欢Tony哦？带他去海洋公园逛鬼屋？马先生的胆子什么时候变得这么大了？”

张生说：“还去吃法国菜，看电影，抓娃娃给那小子。”

马生避轻就重：“昂，喜欢他啊。”

张生吃味：“喜欢他什么啊？”

马生说：“喜欢他的名字啊。”

张生问：“什么？”

马生说：“Tony啊，Tony Stark，是Iron man啊。”

张生无言，默默啃完了三明治。

Group里的后辈敲门问他收工了要不要一起去喝一杯。

张生想了想说：“好啊。”

他扭头继续写给客户的邮件，桌子上的手机亮了一下。

马生说：“我也喜欢你啊。”

张生逗他：“喜欢我什么啊？”

马生答：“张先生，张继科啊，是我男朋友啊。”

张生盯着手机看了一会。

后辈又过来敲门问订兰桂坊他们常去的酒吧，还是公司楼下那间。

张生想了想说：“你们决定吧，今天我就不去了。”

他解释道：“家里有点事，我收工要快点回家。”

周末张生和马生带着Tony到了旺角一间咖啡厅。

Jordan出版社旗下一本杂志出了一期中秋特刊，中间有一对大陆夫妻的稿子不能用，找了张生马生来救场。

来采访他们的编辑叫Amy，穿着棒球衫，带着枚录音笔。

期间Tony吵着要去游乐中心玩海洋球，马生只好带着他走开了。

Amy打开录音笔：“张先生到香港多少年了？”

张生说：“十二年……还是十三年了吧，太久了，我也记不清楚了。”

Amy问他：“当初为什么会来香港呢？”

张生说：“那时候年轻嘛，就想到处走走，看看世界咯，香港不过是那时候的一个中转站而已。”

Amy说：“在一个中转站停留了十几年，张先生一定很喜欢香港咯？”

张生笑了一下：“正好相反。”

Amy一怔。

张生说：“我一点都不喜欢香港啊。”

他说：“吃的东西也不合我胃口，街道又窄又挤，楼低得一抬头都怕撞到脑袋，而且房价动辄上千万，哇，压力好大，我好怕自己在这里住太久会短命啊。”

Amy失笑：“那张先生为什么不离开香港呢？”

张生看她一眼，伸了个懒腰：“没法走啊。”

他说：“还有一千多万的房贷要还，我想走，银行也不会放人的。”

他正说着，马生从店外进来。

张生问：“Tony呢？”

马生说：“在玩海洋球，我请店员帮忙看着他，过来看看你们。”

他坐在张生身边：“你们在聊什么？”

张生说：“在聊我们的房贷。”

Amy问：“马先生到香港多久了？”

马生说：“我高中毕业就来这里了，到现在已经快二十年了。”

Amy说：“马先生当初为什么会来香港呢？”

马生说：“我想找个更宽松一点的环境生活。”

Amy问：“马先生是指……”

马生转了转手上的婚戒：“我是说取向方面。”

Amy点点头：“马上就要中秋了，两位有计划回乡探亲吗？”

张生说：“工作太忙，没时间回家啊。”

马生说：“现在通讯这么厉害，不用回家也能探亲的。”

他正说着，张生的手机响了。

张生起身去店外听电话。

Amy问：“马先生接下来有什么打算呢？据我所知，你和张先生好像都还没拿永久居住权。”

马生说：“以后的事，谁也没办法说清楚啦。”

他笑了一下：“不过现在看的话，未来几年我们还会留在香港还房贷。”

Amy问：“那房贷还完了呢？”

马生说：“或许会继续留在香港，或许会离开这里去别的地方。”

Amy问：“有计划吗？”

马生说：“去北京吧？正好在鞍山和青岛之间。”

他笑了起来：“不过也不一定，世界那么大，我也想去看看呢。”

Amy问：“没想过要回老家吗？”

马生说：“没想过。”

Amy一怔：“为什么？大家都知道，中国人是很讲究落叶归根的。”

马生点点头：“以前我也考虑过回老家。”

他说：“因为我是从老家逃出来的，刚到香港那几年过的太狼狈了，生病的时候，我就总会担心，好怕自己会客死他乡，没人知道，过了一个月房东来收租才发现我，多可怜。”

他比划着：“那时候我好想回家，但是又没有勇气，我觉得我是被家乡抛弃了的人，被抛弃了的人有什么资格回去呢。”

Amy点点头：“那时候是那样想的？那现在呢？”

马生说：“现在啊，我觉得我是一颗果子，啪地一下从树上掉下来，落进土里，果肉腐烂掉，果核慢慢发芽，长成一棵新的树苗。”

Amy笑了一下：“马先生觉得香港是您生根的土壤了嘛？”

马生摇摇头：“不是香港，是我男朋友。”

Amy点点头。

马生继续道：“我不知道你清不清楚这种感觉。”

他说：“我从前一个人在香港的时候，会怕很多东西，怕黑，怕高，怕生病，怕陌生人。但是遇到他之后，做很多事情好像都有了底气。”

马生说：“因为我知道无论多晚回家，家里都会有人在等我，夜里做噩梦惊醒，身边有人会给我一个拥抱，生病了也不用一个人坐白车去医院，因为有人会开车送我去。”

Amy说：“马先生和张先生感情真好。”

马生说：“与其说感情好，不如说我们是在相依为命。”

Amy笑了一下：“在香港相依为命？”

马生说：“我和他，彼此是果子和土壤的关系。一起长成一棵树。”

他说：“不用回家乡也没有关系，我们彼此会慢慢变成对方的家乡。”

他这样说着，又笑了一下：“当然，有时候还是会想家的。”

马生说：“但我已经不怕了，因为我知道我不是被家乡抛弃的人，我只是长大了，从枝头跌落而已，这是很多人都会经历的过程。”

他说：“而且从前对家乡的感情，很大程度上是因为我一直觉得自己没有容身之处，即使我在这里买了自己的房子，有了新的朋友，我依然觉得这里没有我的容身之处。”

Amy说：“可是现在您不这样觉得了。”

马生点点头：“我好像在风里飘荡了很多年，第一次双脚踩在大地上。”

他说：“我终于有时间去回顾自己这么多年的经历，那时候我忽然发现，是的，我很爱我的家乡，但我也没有那么害怕失去它了。”

Amy看着他。

马生说：“故乡总有一天都会消失的，但我们又都有了新的故乡。”

张生讲完电话，从外面回来：“你们在讲什么，这么开心？”

马生说：“没什么。”

张生说：“神神秘秘，等杂志出来，我不都知道了。”

他们聊了一会，游乐中心打电话来说Tony玩累了，请马生去接他。

Amy问：“Tony是……”

张生说：“我朋友的儿子，我们帮忙照顾几天啦。”

Amy点点头：“张先生和马先生有没有想过……”

张生打断他：“要小孩啊？”

Amy说：“其实现在很多LGBT情侣在条件允许的情况下，都会有这方面的打算的。”

张生点点头：“以前也想过啊，你不知道，我有多喜欢小孩子。”

Amy问：“以前是多久之前？”

张生说：“好多年了，我们结婚前吧。”

Amy说：“那现在呢？”

张生摆摆手：“我那时候想要小孩，是因为我跟他求婚，他一直都不肯答应。”

他说：“那时候我真的是无计可施了，就想着，如果我们俩有个孩子，为了孩子他也会跟我结婚的吧。”

Amy笑了出来。

张生也跟着笑：“很好笑吧，我现在也觉得很不可思议，我怎么会有用孩子绑住对方这种念头。”

他笑了一会，有敛了表情：“不过后来我也想明白了，其实我们也没有那么需要一个小孩。”

Amy说：“有什么契机吗？”

张生说：“契机啊……”

他想了一会：“因为他就像小孩子一样啊。”

他手舞足蹈的比划着：“你看他现在穿西装打领带，看起来好厉害的样子，其实他怕黑怕鬼，还怕蛇。”

张生说：“下班回家还会看翡翠台的儿童节目，那个主题曲他都会唱。”

“我们家有一个好大的柜子，里面全是他买来的玩具和人偶……”

Amy说：“那个叫手办吧？”

张生说：“对，手办。”

他说：“还喜欢买公仔，在娃娃机抓个娃娃给他不知道他有多开心。”

张生说完了，笑了一下：“这种事情太多了，我讲三天三夜也不一定讲得完。”

他说：“养他就像养个小孩一样，香港的生活压力这么大，没必要再养两个小孩了吧。”

Amy说：“但其实中国人骨子里对血脉，传承这种事情还是很看重的，香港也是，一说起中秋大家就会想到一家团聚，儿孙绕膝，两位没有这种想法的话，家里的长辈也没有吗？”

张生说：“怎么可能没有？”

他说：“有段时间，简直是狂轰乱炸，逼着我们去美国要小孩。”

Amy点点头。

张生说：“我们俩当然也烦恼过，他也有一段很动摇的时间。”

他说：“其实，现在我和他的生活，都是我们自己的选择，如果我18岁，或许会乖乖听长辈的话，可是我早就不是18岁了，我是个做投行的成年人，入行后我学会的第一件事，就是为自己的每一个选择负责。”

Amy说：“比如呢？”

张生说：“我大学毕业后没有回家乡，想要在外面到处飞，看一看世界有多大，后来我到了香港，我又决定不走了，就留在这里。”

Amy说：“您选择了香港，所以就算不喜欢这里，也决定留在这里。”

张生摇摇头：“不是这样的。”

他说：“留在香港只是一个结果，并不是原因。”

Amy说：“那么原因是？”

张生笑了起来：“原因是，我选择了去爱马龙啊。”

他说：“我年轻的时候很容易冲动，做很多事情都不会考虑很多，但在这件事上，我的的确确有认真考虑过后果的。”

他靠在椅背上，双手合十：“比如父母没办法接受，不会有小孩，会有很多反对的声音。”

Amy看着她没有说话。

张生说：“所有不好的事情，我都有考虑过。”

Amy说：“但是您还是选择了这份感情。”

张生点点头：“我没有办法呀。”

他说：“爱他这件事，对我的诱惑太大了，我没有办法放弃。”

他问：“你懂这种心情吗？这么多年，我都像个小孩一样，愿意用一切快乐的和不快乐的去交换一个他。”

张生说着，自顾自的笑了一下：“到现在我都觉得自己很幸运。”

他说：“这么多年，我做过的最正确的选择，就是选择爱他。”

阿昆和Judy中秋回港。

下午来接Tony回家。

张生加班不在家。

Tony好久不见妈咪，开心的搂着Judy不撒手。

马生从厨房探头出来：“岚姨下午煲的汤，要不要尝尝？”

阿昆还有印象：“喂，你们现在还请岚姨做事啊，这么多年，还没喝腻岚姨煲的汤啊？”

马生说：“没办法，喝惯了，换别人总是不习惯。”

这是Judy第一次来他们家。

她打开拉门：“哇，你家的露台真的好大啊。”

阿昆跟出来：“阿科当初说要请我们来他家露台BBQ，这么多年了也没实现过。”

他说：“就是你们闹分手那阵，哇，真的好多年了。”

马生端着汤出来：“下次啊，叫上家明和他太太。”

阿昆挤兑他：“你们有钱人最喜欢开空头支票了，下次下次，不知道又是多少年后了。”

马生哈哈大笑。

Judy有点面热，教训阿昆道：“你很饿啊？缺这一次BBQ会死哦。”

她拿着汤匙：“急什么？以后日子那么长，总会有机会的。”

马生点点头：“对啊。”

这一年道哥已经不年轻了。

它有糖尿病，腰也出了点问题。

马生早上送它去医院打点滴。

下午送走了阿昆一家，换了衣服去医院接道哥的时候，路过书店，顺便拿了本刊有上次采访的杂志。

张生晚上下班。

道哥已经睡了。

马生坐在露台上看书。

他走近了，看到书的标题，忍不住凑头过去：“喂，写得怎么样啊？”

他说：“有没有把我拍的很帅啊？”

马生啪地一声合上杂志，回头看了眼张生。

张生一怔：“干嘛？”

马生说：“张继科。”

张生说：“啊？”

马生说：“我好爱你啊。”

张生说：“哦。”

他说：“我也好爱你。”

马生问：“你有没有买月饼回来？”

张生说：“有啊，大班的冰皮月饼，要不要吃？”

马生说：“好。”

他踩着拖鞋进了厨房：“今天岚姨煮了莲藕红豆猪踭汤。”

马生关了瓦斯，絮絮叨叨：“你最近加班一定没好好吃饭，喝这个对胃好。”

他盛好汤，不见回应，回头看了眼张生：“你听到没有？”

张生合上杂志，进了厨房，从背后抱着马生，低头亲了亲他的鬓角。

“听到了。”

【张生与马生】 完


End file.
